Shattered Porcelain
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: Women's role in this AU society is not for the raint of heart. Relena is sold by the DHOL foundation to the father of a young soldier who wants nothing to do with women. 1*R


Angel turned and walked with faltering steps towards the office at the end of the hall. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight and strictly practical bun. She wore an old pale blue leotard, and tight exercise pants with a dark blue long, billowing skirt that had seen better days and was several inches too small. On her feet were an old pair of nearly worn out toe shoes, also in pale blue.  
  
She opened the door to the office and walked in. She was greeted by a woman in her late twenties. The woman wore a crisp purple skirt suit. Her hair was left loose, and was a light brown, cut in layers around her face and just brushed her shoulders. She was called Lady Une, but no one knew what her real name was. She was His Excellency's personal DOHL, so no one questioned her about it. And no one ever asked about her past.  
  
"Hello, Angel." The woman said somberly.  
  
"Miss. Une." The younger woman replied with her head bowed, her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Did anyone tell you what you are here for?" Lady Une asked, quietly. Angel shook her head. "You know about all the girls who suddenly leave the Foundation, and are never heard of again, correct?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Yes, My roommate was taken just last month."  
  
"Yes, Persephone was with us for a shorter time than you have been. You were good friends, ne?" Lady Une asked sympathetically.  
  
Angel looked away, off into the distance, as her eyes filled with tears. The DOHLS were not allowed to cry, and Angel had shed her last tear the day her father and brother were killed. That had been six years ago now. That had been the same time she was sold to the DOHLS Foundation.  
  
"Angel, You are now about to find out where all of the girls go. The good ones, like you, go to wealthy men and live good lives in happiness. Of course, the men aren't supposed to make the DOHLS do anything the girls don't want to, but some do. You understand?" Lady Une watched Angel's face intently for an angry or scared expression.  
  
Angel nodded; she had expected something of the sort. She schooled her expression into a cool mask.  
  
"And the other girls?" Angel asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"They go to anyone willing to pay small amounts- or to brothels." Lady Une continued to watch Angel. The girl seemed to be ready for placement. so far she was completely in control of herself.  
  
"And where did Persephone go?" Angel asked, "or are you not permitted to tell me?"  
  
Lady Une gave the girl points for intelligence, "Right on the nose, Angel. I cannot give out any information about where the girls go. It is better that way- it prevents uprisings."  
  
Angel nodded, "And when do I leave?"  
  
"Right now." Lady Une replied, "and- Angel. what was your real name? I never found out."  
  
"Relena. Marquise." Angel said, watching horror creep over Lady Une's face. Une swallowed.  
  
A knock came at the door, and a dark-skinned woman poked her head I the doorway,  
  
"Lady, they are ready for the girl code-named 'Angel of Death'. Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, Betty. Take her." Lady Une replied, refusing to look at the child.  
  
Angel followed Betty with squared shoulders, her head held high.  
  
Angel was led down a hall she'd never seen and into a dimly lit room. Betty wore long skirt and a low quality blouse, both in a nondescript shade of dark gray. Angel noticed a large tub and many soaps and lotions along a shelf. Five women stood around the tub, each holding something. One had a towel, one had a brush, a third held soap, the fourth held shampoo, and the last held conditioner. All five of them wore water resistant suits in the same shade of gray.  
  
Three other women stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Angel and Betty.  
  
"These women will take care of you from here." Betty stated, and walked away.  
  
The women walked to Angel and one pulled the skirt off Angel, who frowned and asked quietly,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Undressing you. You can't be cleansed if you have clothing on." One of the three replied, equally silently.  
  
"I think I can manage myself, miss." Angel stated.  
  
"That's not the point- you must be cleansed by us. It's regulations." Another replied, and proceeded to remove Angel's pants, leaving only the leotard, her under clothes, and her toe shoes. Angel just gritted her teeth and stood still. The third removed the leotard, and Angel stubbornly refused to blush. The first took her bra, and the second her underwear. As the third woman began to pull at the toe shoes, Angel sighed and bent down. She delicately removed them.  
  
"I don't suppose I'll be allowed to take these with me, will I?" She asked, a trifle regretfully.  
  
"Those are going to the trash- what useless things!" Woman number 1 replied, disdainfully throwing the shoes onto the basket that now held all of Angel's possessions. Woman number two pushed Angel headfirst into the tub of boiling water before Angel could attempt to kill the first woman. Angel was kept very busy for the next hour as the five new women washed her vigorously five times.  
  
By the time Angel stepped out of the tub her skin was rubbed raw, and was bright red from the heat of the water. Just as she reached for the towel, one of the women dumped the small tub of water over her head. It was freezing cold and had huge chunks of ice in it, and Angel nearly screamed. When she finally pulled the towel around her, she didn't really care that it didn't even cover her chest. 


End file.
